undeadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalai
Backstory Little is known about Thalai's past, even to himself. Brought up by a criminal barkeep in a midsized town, Thalai found that his future was alreade carved out by others than himself. Employed as an enforcer by this Barkeep, Thalai has found solace in his training, finding peace and a way to disassociate himself from the criminal activities he generally undertook, often against his will. Despite his large frame when compared to humans, he is often regarded as a relatively small goliath, much to due to his upbringing being very human. He considers himself as much human as goliath due to this. He has never met his parents, believing in the stories that the Barkeep has told him about his parents, that he had been abandonden at a very young age. He would grow to be a very potent fighter, both in and out of cage. In the criminal underworld there is one rule: Blood in, blood out. Blood needs to be spilled on your first contract and to get out blood has to be spilled once again - either your blood or the blood of your employer. However, as fate would have it, Thalai managed to break free from the underworld. He managed to negotiate a deal. The Barkeep said that he could indeed leave the criminal world but under two conditions. First condition being that the Barkeep could call in a favor and that no matter the size of the favor that Thalai would fulfill it or face the consequences. The other condition being that he would never work for a "competing business". As luck would have it, after leaving the underworld, a whaling boat came to his town while he was out looking for job. He decided take the job offer offered from "Sharkbait" and thus set sail to the village where he would eventually settle for the time being, slowly building a comraderie with the ships crew. Personality Thalai has a strong sense of comraderie that he fostered in the underworld where if you weren't able to rely on your brother in arms then you might as well be dead. He has a strong opinion of self sufficiency: that everyone needs to be able to pull their own weight lest they be crushed by the weight of the world. He does however not shy away from helping those wounded, sick or defenseless due to his belief that most people are worthy a second chance. Rarely loses his temper. Through years of meditation through shadowboxing and sparring, Thalai has developed a calm inner self, able to stay rational and calm when all hope seems lost. Thalai has managed to cultivate a strong fighting spirit in the fighting arenas and alleyways and is, due to sheer will, able to push himself above and beyond when the need calls for it. Due to his below average looks, he believes that actions speak louder than words, even though he enjoys a good story over a mug of mead. Respect is earned, not given. He managed to gain wisdom due to his background and is seen as "street smart". For example, he knows trouble when he sees and knows how to get out of it and is rarely tricked, however, he lacks formal education and usually cannot solve complex problems. Category:Player Characters